Recently, portable electronic devices are providing a variety of services and additional functions. Various applications runnable on electronic devices are being developed to meet the demand of users and to raise the utility of electronic devices. Hence, smartphones, mobile phones, laptop computers, tablet personal computers (PCs), and other state-of-art mobile electronic devices with a display are now capable of storing hundreds of applications.
The display of the electronic device is steadily increasing to display such applications and is frequently encountered with situations where at least two applications need to be used on the display simultaneously. Furthermore, more and more users are carrying two or more electronic devices at the same time, and so, there is increasing demand for controlling multiple electronic devices.
Therefore, a need exists for easier control of multiple applications on display.
Electronic devices of the related art need to repeat the process of selecting and running an application to perform a particular function while a plurality of applications are on display to achieve multitasking.
To run a function on another application instead of the current application, the other application needs to be selected after the current application stops operation. Such a process causes user inconvenience. To address such issue, a plurality of applications are required to be simultaneously controlled.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.